


Respect

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Soundwave has respect for very few people
Kudos: 39





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I got some stuff wrong whoops

Earning Soundwave's respect was hard. 

Of course, the only person he respected as of now was Megatron, and well, that was starting to shift into "maybe" territory. He knew he was disliked by about, if not every single Decepticon. He thrived off of it. Their anger and fear put him in a place of power. The messege was made clear: He was superior. 

Shockwave was where he had thrived most though, before the mecha had died by killing himself just for the sake of loyalty. Soundwave pulled out bait, put it in his clear view, and he took it. And each time the bait was taken, Soundwave felt energized. It left a messege to the rest. And once that messege was taken ahold of, no one would try to stop him in truth. Maybe words, maybe ignoring, but to him that wasn't actually trying. No one had ever done it in so long, and the battlefield didn't count. 

Which was probably why for just a small moment he felt pure shock when Hot Rod's fist slammed into his face. They had just been talking while he interrogated someone, they weren't on the battle field, and he surely hadn't started the fight with any words or action. He thought to the fact Optimus would never do something like this. He thought to the fact he felt no respect for Optimus.

Which was why that fist to the face was probably burning with a small twinge of respect, of all things, for the Autobot. This Autobot understood how it worked. Finally, someone who was on the same schedule as him. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK I made this BC I was like hmm. I think the scene where Hot Rod punched Soundwave was the most important part of their relationship which is weird but. Yeah.


End file.
